


【羽神】无题

by Pointy594



Category: Video Blogging - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 羽神 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointy594/pseuds/Pointy594
Summary: 男人最重要的两个东西:一是枪,二是女孩子。看完21号更新的激情码字。< br / >警告⚠️:非常垃圾的肉有,女装,假发有,MC全息游戏设定
Relationships: 羽神 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【羽神】无题

捷克在找他们。  
他能听到他或近或远的脚步声，草叶沙沙摩挲的声响。他有无数个机会可以在背后偷袭对方，一举获胜。但是他现在是某个人的手下败将。  
这是一个小房子的门后，空间只能堪堪挤入两人，稍微有点动静就能被听到。羽毛就埋在他的身前，单手按着他的手腕，把水手服拉到胸口。对方这么过分，他却连挣扎都不敢。怕被发现的时候，人的反应总是很敏感，他看不见自己胸前的乳头已经微微挺起，泛着红，长久不见阳光的白皮肤上浮着鸡皮疙瘩。像极了情动。  
羽毛亲吻他，兼或吸吮，舌头缠住他的左乳留恋。“羽毛…”他颤抖了一下，往墙角里缩进去，想要避开却没有退路。他是蜘蛛网上的蝴蝶。男人听到他的声音，离开胸口亲吻他的唇角，泛着红的眼尾。“捷克不会发现的。”羽毛在他耳边低声说，头发茬蹭过他的耳垂又向下。另一只手摸到了裙底，不动声色的握住了微微挺起的阴茎。  
“！！”一声呻吟就卡在他的喉咙里，他的手指抓紧了羽毛穿着的外套。羽毛并没有因为他小小的求情而住手，他的嘴和手是燃着火焰的魔窟，使他在情欲中煎熬、翻滚。他胸前的两粒乳头已经完全立起，被羽毛的牙齿轻轻咬着扯动，下面的敏感柱体被温热的手掌包裹着摩擦，前液流了对方一手。他已经完全情动了，已经尝过欢愉的身体逾越了理智，他的唇和手开始找寻他的情人。羽毛离开他的胸口和他吻在一起，帮他吞下憋不住的呻吟。  
外面忽然传来一声k98的枪声，伴随捷克喊他们名字的声音。他在羽毛的怀里紧绷住了，脚趾都紧张的蜷缩起来，就在他注意力往外转移的时候，羽毛不知道什么时候分开了他的双腿，并着两指探入了他身后穴口。那里已经有些湿热了，已经等待许久，紧致的肉壁纷纷缠上来，绞紧那两根手指不肯松口。羽毛在他的身体里探路，再一次开疆扩土。他再顾不得声音了，只能咬着自己的手背，让声音压抑的放肆出来。他忍得辛苦，额上出了点点汗珠，头向后仰着，棕色的假发狼狈的斜在一边，露出本来的黑色。羽毛偏偏不紧不慢，在那一点周围徘徊，就是不肯长驱直入。他等得急了，用脚勾着对方的臀，蹭着对方的阴茎互相摩擦，撒娇一样，才觉得舒服一些。“羽毛…你这只绿绿的北七…”他瞪着羽毛。偏偏他的腰又在对方的手里扭着，蹭着，一点都不凶恶。但是不妨男人也忍到了极致。羽毛握着他的腰逼他半转过身，左手扶着他左腿弯，火热的龟头在他臀缝后磨蹭了几下，便爽快的一冲而入了。  
太多了。他迷糊的想。羽毛冲进来的力道不轻，他又太迫不及待了，恰好将自己送过去，借着两个力道，那火热的东西一下子进了一个从未到的生涩的点。又痛又爽，刺激得他喉间挤出一个音，带着哑。这一下刺激，连带着甬道都缩紧到了紧致，差点让羽毛缴械投降。不能丢了面子，也不能让恋人不舒服。羽毛退出来了些，感受到了穴心那一点在哪儿之后，就开始九浅一深的抽插，直指重心。阿神还在疼痛的余韵里还没缓过劲来，身后又涌起凶猛的情欲，那力道带着那水手服深蓝色的小裙子一晃一晃，笔挺的那条腿上缓缓淌下不少液体。他不能再思考和说话，他的声音都是被撞出来的，无意义的细小呻吟。整个小屋里只能听到他和羽毛肉体的拍击声和黏糊的水渍声。手背也捂不住他了，他张开的唇里流出的涎水沾湿了整个下巴。羽毛在背后亲吻着他的脖颈，他汗湿的背部皮肤。念他的名字：“阿神，阿神，阿神…”念一下就撞一下，让他哭叫着推他的头。“别…捷克…嗯啊！啊啊…”他本意是叫羽毛小心点的，毕竟捷克也不是聋子，但在欢爱的时候他在说别人的名字好像激怒了男人，将他翻转过来，双手托举着他的双腿，压在他的手臂之中。这个姿势让他动弹不得，向羽毛袒露了一切。那个已经变得潮红的小口不知足的轻轻收缩，吐出粘稠的白色液体。  
“只叫我的名字。”  
通知过后，男人又开始动起来了，他的腰很有劲，一下一下都鞭笞在最准确的地方，他被操软了，像煎锅里滋滋融化的黄油。他只知道哭，还有呻吟，讨好的叫着对方的名字。假发已经完全滑落在肩头，水手服上衣皱的不成样子，口红花在嘴唇旁。若不细看，倒真像被欺负得狠了的少女。才过了几分钟，他就开始抽搐起来，小腹一缩一缩的，瞳孔都缩到极致，然后又被羽毛重击到敏感点，全身僵直着泄身了，乳浊的精液星星点点的站在蓝裙子和假发上。高潮来得太慢，反而堆叠的刺激。他瞳孔涣散着失神了，生不起一点反抗的力气。羽毛知道不能把人欺负的太狠，放松控制，射在恋人的身体里。  
小屋里变得又热又潮，还有性事后的味道。游戏里的黑夜降临了。

后记.  
“诶阿神，昨天晚上服务器怎么忽然崩了啊，我刚刚开始找你们就忽然退出去了，今天才进得去。”  
“啊…这个…这是羽毛在管的啦，我也不太清楚。”青年摸摸鼻子，不好意思的笑了笑。


End file.
